


Home

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie hated hospitals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Bodie hated hospitals. He'd spent too much time in the bloody places. Hospitals smelled of cleansers and bad food and piss. Hospitals were places of pain and fear.

Right now he only wanted to go home.

A novel concept for him: home. He'd never really had a home, even as a boy. His mum had always done a moonlight flit ahead of the landlord before they'd been in a place long enough to call it home. And when she'd died, he'd run off to sea, to the mercs, to the army, to CI5.

Now he knew what home was. Knew home wasn't a place; home was a person. Home was a curly-haired bloke with a chipped tooth and a filthy laugh. Home was that bloke watching over him while a doctor stitched up the bloody great gash across his ribs.

Bodie hissed as the doctor placed the final stitch and bandaged up his wound.

"You all right, mate?" Doyle's hand was a comforting heat on his back as the doctor disappeared.

"Yeah," Bodie said through gritted teeth. "Take me home," he said, even though there was no need. Because as long as Doyle was at his side, he was home.  



End file.
